


Happy Birthday Draco

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Draco's birthday and Harry got him a little gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Draco

   "Did you hear Harry? Today's Draco's birthday." As Hermione was telling Harry the news, Harry himself had a little secret. He already knew it was Draco's birthday and actually had a gift for him. But, to not raise suspension, he pretended he didn't know, letting Hermione tell him more.

   "Hey 'Mione, I gotta go but I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

   "Uh... sure, see you later Harry."

   Once he was free, he quickly ran through the hall, making sure to avoid both students - so they don't try to speak to him - and teachers - so his house doesn't get any points deducted - trying to find Draco. When he finally saw the almost bleach blond hair and pale skin boy, he instantly knew it was Draco. He noticed Draco was alone, wondering where Blaise and Pansy were. But then he didn't want to know, glad Draco was alone, so this moment could be less embarrassing.

   He saw Draco was about to turn a corner and he didn't want to lose him, so he swiftly ran to Draco, tugging and holding onto his gray button-up shirt.

   "Ahem. Malfoy, hold up." Harry slightly cough awkwardly, hoping no one was paying attention.

   "What do you want Potter? You're wrinkling my shirt."

   Harry, now blushing, placed an emerald green box that matched his eyes, into the palm of Draco's pale hands.

   "Here. Take it. Happy birthday."

   Draco, confused so much, just stuttered. "W-wha..."

   Before opening his gift, he asked Harry a million questions, lots of doubts in his mind. "What did you get me? Is it cursed? Is it a hex in a box? It better not be socks... or any clothing for that moment. Merlin knows what you consider fashion."

   Harry, slightly mad, was feeling very impatient, wanting Draco to just open the damn present. " **Malfoy**. Shut up."

   "...I bet it's cursed." Draco, slightly curious and also very suspicious, opened the green velvet box, the present before him leaving him speechless.

   There before him, was a Golden Snitch - more commonly known as a Snitch - with his initials carved on it. Gleaming whenever the light catches it, the initials- which were the color green and the color of the box. Said Snitch was layer on a velvet purple cushion, a note also in the box.

   Draco took the Snitch out of the box, holding it in front of him. _I can't believe Potter got me this._ Of course, Harry being Harry, ruined the sweet moment.

   "Wow, have I actually rendered you speechless for once in your life?"

   "Potter, shut up a moment." Draco continued to stare at the Snitch, not believing that Harry got him such a sweet gift which must have cost him a fortune.

   "Guess not."

   Draco, just realizing there was a note, and picked it up.

   "Hm?" He read, the note, instantly pushing Harry to the side once reading it.

  **Happy Birthday,  
**   **Thought you might like to finally know how it feels to hold a snitch.  
Harry**

   "Potter, you're an unbelievable arse." Harry just laughed at that, loving the fact that Draco was still his same old self.

   "Sorry, sorry. I'm just kidding, Malfoy." And with that, Harry placed his arm around Draco's shoulder, kissing his cheek and leaving Draco as a blushing mess.

   "O-oh..."

   "Happy birthday Draco."

   "Thank you Harry. I have to admit, I think this is the best birthday yet."

   "Really?"

   "Really."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
